Between Black and White
by RinRaiKurosakiKuchiki
Summary: semenjak kematian ketiga orang yang dicintainya, membuat Kurosaki Ichigo menjadi sosok yang begitu sangat dingin dimata teman dan sahabatnya. masa lalu yang kelam akan segera berganti dengan datangnya sang dewi bulan. newbie bikin rate tinggi. onegaishimasu..


**Kali ini, dengan bangga dan entengnya saya Rinko Kurochiki membuat sebuah rate M dengan ber-genre kan Romance & Drama. Beri tepuk tangannnn... (plokkk.. plokkk.. plokkkk...)**

**Sebenernya ini bukan gaya saya. Saya lebih menyukai genre Family & Romance dibandingan dengan yang lainnya. Tapi inner saya yang meminta saya untuk membuat fic dengan rate yang gila ini. Readers jangan bingung ya. Karena saya yang bingung. (plakkk)**

**Fic ini terinspirasi ketika saya banyak membaca fic karya Hoshikawa Mey-senpai, Kinkyo sou-senpai (kalo salah nama. Maaf ya senpai). Dan juga Nara Eichi. Tapi saya gak plagiat lho ya. Ini murni asli karya pemikiran saya sendiri. Ya kalo ada kemiripan, jangan salahin saya. Saya Cuma menyalurkan apa yang saya pikirkan.**

**Oke, oke, sudah gak sabarkah? Ini fic rate M pertama saya. Istilahnya saya ini newbie untuk fic dengan rate tinggi ini. Mohon bantuannya minna...**

**Tanpa banyak ngomong lagi, saya persembahkan karya rate M pertama saya...**

**Between Black & White**

"_**Pertemuanku dengan sang Dewi Bulan."**_

**By : Rinko Kurochiki**

**Disclaimer: ehem.. om... saya kasi negosiasi deh. Kalo om bolehin saya yang punya Bleach, ntar saya kasi permen kaki 1 bungkus gede dah.**

**Om Kubo: walah.. iki neh sembarangan. Bleach itu punya saya. TITE KUBO-SAMA**

**Ck...gagal lagi buat ngebujuk Om Kubo. (dikeroyok Tite fc)**

**Warning: OOC (pastinya ini), Absurd, memicu serangan jantung (?), bagi yang umurnya dibawah 17 tahun, di close aja ya.. kalo tetep baca, dosa tanggung sendiri, dan gak pernah bosen saya ngomong Don't like, Don't Read. (sudah paham semuanya. Oke itu baru bagus ^^)**

**.**

**.**

**KurochikiRinko**

_**Chapter 1**_

**.**

**.**

_Semua adalah kesalahanku. Tidak seharusnya aku yang membunuh ibu dan adikku. Bukan hanya itu saja, kenapa juga aku harus membunuh senseiku? Apa aku ini anak pembawa sial?_

_Tokyo. Seiretei Senior High School._

Lapangan basket SMA Seiretei. Tampak ramai dengan adanya beberapa tim basket yang siap bertanding di acara tanding persahabatan antara SMA se-Tokyo ini. Kali ini adalah pertandiangan antara SMA unggulan Seiretei melawan SMA Arafuru dari wilayah Tokyo bagian selatan Para supporter dari masing-masing SMA pun terlihat sudah memenuhi tribun yang ada. Beberapa dari supporter itu bahkan membawa spanduk yang besar demi mendukung tim basket kesayangan mereka. Spanduk itu begitu menyita perhatian penonton yang lain. Di dalam spanduk itu hanya mengukir nama satu orang saja.

Dibangku pemain dari pihak SMA Seiretei, sudah ada dua orang pemain. Satunya berkacamata dan yang satu lagi berambut kuning. Pria berkacamata itu menolehkan arahnya kearah bangku penonton. I

"Hemmm.. cukup banyak juga yang datang. Kira, apa dia sudah datang?"

Ishida, ketua tim basket dari SMA nya itu bertanya pada Izuru Kira pemain pengganti dari tim itu.

"Belum. Apa mereka terlambat lagi?" Ujar Kira mencoba menghubungi salah satu tim basket yang lainnya.

"Tawakke. Padahal sudah kubilang untuk tiba lebih cepat. Kenapa mereka semua malah bersantai-santai." Ishida menggerutu seraya bersedekap dada.

Memang anggota tim yang belum datang ini sangat sulit sekali untuk diajak tepat waktu. Malah terkadang mereka tidak ikut latihan hanya karena alasan malas atau bosan. Benar-benar keterlaluan mereka.

"Wah itu dia. Kurosaki-sama! Gyaaaaa.. tampan sekali...'

"Kurosaki-samaaaaa... tampannya."

Para supporter yang melihat tim basket yang mereka tunggu, mulai berteriak histeris. Ichigo Kurosaki, datang bersama beberapa teman 1 timnya. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ggio Vega, Ulquiorra Schiffer, dan Ashido Kano. Kelima pria itu bak seorang pangeran yang kedatangannya telah ditunggu oleh banyak orang. Kurosaki Ichigo yang namanya terus di elu-elukan terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan para fansnya yang terus berteriak histeris memanggilnya.

Sifatnya yang sedingin es membuatnya begitu spesial dimata para gadis. Bukan hanya itu saja, mata hazelnya yang menatap tajam bagai elang, mampu membius para gadis yang menekati dirinya. Benar-benar menyerupai vampire saja.

"Lagi-lagi kalian terlambat. Apa kalian tidak tahu jika pertandingan akan dimulai 5 menit lagi. Mattaku." Gerutu Ishida pada kelima anggota tim nya itu.

"Diam, Ishida. Aku tidak butuh ceramah darimu. Ulquiorra, kali ini kau bermain duluan. Bermainlah sepuasmu." Ujar Ichigo seraya menyantaikan dirinya di bangku pemain.

"Baiklah."

Ishida menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Selalu saja pria bermarga Kurosaki ini melakukan hal seenaknya. Grimmjow dan yang lainnya mulai melepas jaket olahraga mereka. Seragam basket berwarna hitam putih menjadi ciri khas untuk SMA unggulan ini. Sebelum pertandingan dimulai, mereka mendapat pengarahan dari pelatih mereka. Setelah yakin dengan strategi yang akan mereka gunakan, ishida mulai mengumpulkan timnya.

"Bermainlah seperti biasanya. Berjuang untuk tim kita. Seiretei, fighting!."

"Yosh!"

Bel tanda pertandingan telah berbunyi, ini waktunya tim basket SMA Seiretei menghabisi lawan timnya.

**.**

**.**

**KurochikiRinko**

**.**

**.**

Yoruichi tersenyum senang. Guru SMA Seiretei berbadan sintal ini tersenyum senang mendengar kata rekannya, Urahara Kisuke yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah dari SMA ini. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kata pria itu.

'Mulai hari ini, adikmu itu bisa bersekolah di sekolah ini. Jika kau sudah membawanya kemari, masukan saja ke kelasmu.'

Benar-benar mukjizat. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan hal itu. Adiknya dapat bersekolah di sekolah ini. Ini semua berkat usaha adik tersayangnya itu.

''Kau pasti akan senang mendengar berita ini, adik kecilku."

Yoruichi berjalan menelusuri lorong demi menemukan adik kecilnya itu. Ia harus segera memberitahukan adiknya itu.

"ULQUIORRA, TERUS MAJU KEDEPAN!" Teriak pelatih tim basket SMA Seiretei.

Permainan berlangsung dengan seru di perempatan waktu ini. Ichigo masih setia melihat permainan teman-temannya dari bangku pemain, dengan bersedekap dada bersama dengan Kira. Tanpa dirinya, ermainan past akan dimenangkan oleh SMA Seiretei. Ia tidak perlu susah-susah turun tangan untuk hal itu. Sejenak ia memandangi bangku penonton. Banyak sekali para fans nya yang terlihat kecewa karena mereka tidak dapat melihat idolanya bermain di pertandingan kali ini. Ichigo mengacuhkan tatapan itu. Baginya mereka semua merepotkan.

Namun ketika matanya melihat kearah bangku penonton nomor dua dari atas, matanya membelalak lebar melihat salah satu penonton yang ada di sana. Ia tidak mampu berkata apapun ketika dilihatnya gadis dengan warna bola mata yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa?"

Melihat ada yang aneh dari rekannya, Kira menatap Ichigo heran.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki-san? HEY KUROSAKI-SAN!"

Ichigo berlari kearah bangku penonton demi bertemu dengan gadis itu. Melihat Ichigo yang bersikap tidak wajar itu, Grimmjow dan yang lainnya memandangi sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa dengan Ichigo? Apa dia melihat hantu?" Grimmjow mencoba bertanya pada rekan-rekannya.

"Entahlah. Dan pastinya ini sesuatu yang tidak biasa." Ungkap Ashido yang berlari ke tengah lapangan.

"Hey Grimmjow, kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo cepat."

"Iya,iya ketua cerewet."

Ichigo telah sampai di bangku penonton baris ke dua dari bawah. Banyak fans yang berteriak histeris ketika melihat dirinya ada di dekat mereka.

"Wah! Itu Kurosaki-sama. Tampan sekali jika dilihat dari dekat."

"Benar. Ayo foto dia."

Shit. Banyak para penggemarnya yang berkerumunan demi mendekatinya atau bahkan memegangnya. Dan hal ini mengganggu jalannya untuk menemui gadis itu.

"Gyaaaaa.. Kurosaki-sama! Menghadaplah kearahku."

"Kurosaki-sama, berfotolah bersamaku."

Ini gawat. Jika dirinya tidak lekas bertemu dengan gadis itu, maka dia akan segera hilang. Dan lagi, sepertinya gadis itu bukan siswa SMA. Gadis itu terlihat tengah menelepon seseorang dan hendak meninggalkan lapangan ini. Ternyata benar dugaan Ichigo. Gadis itu pergi begitu ia menutup ponselnya dan meninggalkan bangku penonton itu.

Grimmjow dan teman-temannya yang melihat betapa tersiksanya Ichigo dengan para fansnya, merasa tidak tega dan meminta wasit menghentikan pertandingan itu sebentar. Dengan segera mereka mengamankan pria bermarga Kurosaki ini.

"Hey, awas minggir. Sudah cukup untuk kalian mengambil fotonya."

Dengan kawalan dari Ashido, Ulquiorra, dan Ishida, Ichigo segera dibawa menjauh dari para Fansgirlnya itu.

"Merepotkan sekali."

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai nekat seperti itu? Sudah tahu kalau fans mu itu mengerikan."

Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu. Dirinya masih tertuju dengan wajah gadis itu.

'Kenapa gadis itu begitu mirip dengannya?'

**.**

**.**

**KurochikiRinko**

**.**

**.**

Pertandingan yang berlangsung selama hampir dua jam itu dimenangkan oleh SMA Seireti dengan hasil skor 76-34. Bukan jadi rahasia lagi jika tim basket Seiretei dapat memenangkan pertandingan itu. Mereka sudah banyak membawa prestasi untuk SMA ini.

Ichigo dan kawan-kawan telah mengganti seragam basket mereka dengan seragam khas sekolah dan kembali menuju kelas mereka. Walaupun lelah dengan pertandingan tadi, tapi mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan pelajaran kali ini. Wali kelas mereka, Yoruichi-sensei mengatakan adar mereka tidak membolos di jam pelajaran kali ini. Jika mereka tidak hadir, maka mereka harus mendapatkan hukuman.

"Wah! Mereka datang. Astaga mereka memang tampan ya."

"Benar. Apalagi mereka baru saja memenangkan pertandingan bsaket melawan tim tangguh."

"Gyaaaa! Kurosaki-sama!"

Begitulah teriakan dari para fans mereka. Grimmjow yang paling agresif diantara para sahabat-sahabatnya, melambaikan tangannya menyapa para fansnya. Ashido Kano yang notabenenya memang menyukai gadis cantik, menerima hadiah dari para fansnya itu. Sedangkan Ulquiorra, hanya mau menerima bunga dari fansnya saja, tidak lebih.

Berbanding terbalik dengan ketiga temannya itu, Ichigo menatap dingin para fansnya. ia paling tidak suka dengan keributan dan teriakan dari gadis-gadis itu.

Ichigo dan kawan-kawan telah sampai di depan kelas. Matanya tertuju pada perbuatan tidak lazim yang ada di sebelah pintu kelsanya. Dihampirinya pasangan mesum itu.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, manis. Apa nanti malam kau mau berkencan denganku?" goda salah satu teman sekelasnya, Nnoitra Jiruga seraya memeluk mesra gadis cantik berambut panjang dihadapannya.

Gadis itu bergeliat manja dipelukannya "N-... noitra-san."

Satu yang Ichigo benci. Ia paling tidak suka melihat gadis rendah seperti yang ada dihadapannya ini tengah berbuat mesum didepannya. Melihat kehadiran Ichigo dan kawan-kawan, gadis itu segera melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Ku.. Kurosaki-sama."

"Berani sekali kalian melakukan hal ini di depanku. Apa kurang jelas dengan aturan yang kubuat, Nnoitra?" Ichigo menatap dingin pasangan dihadapannya.

Mendengar kata-kata konyol dari laki-laki dihadapannya, Nnoitra tertawa keras.

"HAHAHAHA... memang kau pikir kau siapa? Raja? Pemilik sekolah? Jika iya, lalu kenapa hah?"

Grimmjow yang ada dibelakang Ichigo menatap geram pria dihadapan sahabatnya ini.

"Katakan Nnoitra. Jika kau masih kurang jelsa dengan apa yang aku katakan, aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk memberitahumu." Ichigo masih setia menatap Nnoitra dengan dinginnya.

Klai ini Nnoitra mulai jengah dengan tingkah pria dihadapannya. Ia melayangkan tinju kewajah Ichigo hingga membuat darah segar mengalir dari mulut Ichigo.

"KAU!" geram Grimmjow yang ingin membalsa perlakuan sahabatnya. Namun,tangan Ichigo menghentikannya.

"Hentikan, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow mundur selangkah. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin memukul pria itu. Tapi, sepertinya ia harus bersabar. Ichigo menyeka darah dari mulutnya. Ditatapnya Nnoitra dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Jika kau merasa hebat, kutantang kau di arena balap malam ini jam 10. Kau berani?" Tantang Ichigo pada pria itu. Nnoitra tersenyum menyeringai.

"Baik. Kuterima tantanganmu."

Nnoitra segera pergi ke kelasnya yang berada tepat disebelah kelas Ichigo.

"Kau serius ingin mengajaknya race, Ichigo?" Ulquiorra masih fokus dengan buku bacaannya.

"Menurutmu?"

Ichigo segera memasuki kelasnya dibarengi sahabat-sahabatnya karena bel telah berbunyi. Sama dengan yang ada di koridor tadi, para siswi di kelas ini juga saling berteriak riuh memanggil nama pria-pria tampan ini. Selama Ichigo berdiam diri, maka mereka juga tidak akan mengganggunya. Mereka segera duduk dibangku masing-masing. Youruichi-sensei wali kelas mereka memasuki kelasnya. Senyum tersungging dari wajahnya.

"Ohayou, minna."

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, sensei."

"Ara.. bagus kalian datang pangeran-pangeran tampan. Biasanya hanya Ishida saja kan yang datang. Bagus-bagus."

Semua siswa –Kecuali Ishida dan Ichigo cs- bersweatdrop ria mendengar sensei mereka yang terlihat begitu tidak biasa ini. Sensei ini terlihat sangat aneh dengan terus mengumbar senyumnya pada para pria tampan yang ada disini.

"Hora, kita kedatangan teman baru hari ini. Aku akan memperkenalkan dia pada kalian."

Semua siswa saling menatap bingung. Siapa siswa baru di pertengahan tahun ini?

"Masuklah, Rukia."

Seorang gadis berperawakan mungill masuk kedalam kelas. Dengan seragam khas ala SMA Seiretei dan tas yang menggantung dipunggungnya, Rukia tersenyum simpul berdiri didepan kelas.

"Dia adalah Rukia Shihouin. Pindahan dari desa Inuzuri. Nah Rukia-chan, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Rukia mengangguk paham.

"Hajimemashite, Shihouin Rukia desu. Aku adalah siswi pindahan dari desa Inuzuri. Dozo Yoroshiku."

Semua yang ada dalam kelas saling berbisik satu sama lain. Mereka tengah membicarakan asal Rukia. Berbeda dengan teman-teman lainnya, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques bintang lapangan basket SMA Seiretei sekaligus pria yang terkenal rayuannya itu mulai menunjukan jati dirinya.

"Ehm Shihouin-chan, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Rukia terdiam ditempat. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan pria yang bersikap sok akrab padanya.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa, Grimmy?" Yoruichi menggantikan Rukia yang masih terdiam disampingnya.

Grimmjow mulai berjalan kedepan kelas. Dengan membawa bunga mawar yang –sebenarnya adalah pemberian dari salah satu fansnya itu-, ia mulai memperlihatkan senyum mautnya itu. Yoruichi menaikkan alis matanya sebelah. Apa Pria berambut biru ini tertarik dengan adiknya?

Setelah Grimmjow tepat didepan gadis bermarga Shihouin itu, ia berlutut dan meraih tangan kanan Rukia. Rukia membelalakkan matanya lebar tidak percaya.

"Kau adalah gadis cantik yang pernah aku temui. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Seluruh siswi yang ada disitu menjerit mendengar kata-kata Grimmjow. Melihat sahabat birunya pamr aksi, Ashido berdecak sebal.

"Cih, dasar tukang gombal. Dimanapun selalu seperti itu. Benarkan Ulqui?"

"Hem."

Ichigo Kurosaki yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi keluar kelas dan tidak peduli dengan yang mereka bicarakan mulai tertarik. Sebenarnya gadis seperti apa yang mampu menarik perhatian Grimmjow? Apakah gadis itu begitu cantik?

Penasaran dengan itu, Ichigo mulai menolehkan kepalanya menghadap depan kelas. Matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari siapa gadis itu.

"Di-dia."

"Ada apa, Ichigo? Apa kau juga tertarik?"

Ichigo berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ketempat gadis itu. Siswa-siswi yang lain menatap Ichigo bingung. Begitu juga Yoruichi. Apa pria bermarga Kurisaki ini juga menyukai gadis itu?

"Hey Ichigo, apa maumu mendekati calon kekasihku ini?" Ujar Grimmjow membentengi Rukia agar tidak mendekati gadis kesayangannya ini.

Rukia menatap pria berambut orange itu bingung. Kenapa laki-laki ini menatapnya seakan-akan merindukan seseorang?

"Hisana-san."

Hisana? Siapa itu? Kenapa pria itu menatapnya aneh sambil menggumamkan nama yang –Rukia sendiri- tidak tahu.

Ichigo mencoba menyingkirkan Grimmjow yang menghalangi jalannya itu. Melihat tingkah aneh dari sahabatnya itu membuat Grimmjow geram sekarang.

"Hey Mikan. Apa maumu?"

Dengan gerakan pelan, Ichigo meraba wajah Rukia. Matanya terus menatapnya kosong. Apa yang terjadi dengan pria ini?

"Hisana-san."

Lagi-lagi pria ini menggumamkan nama itu. Pria ini terus menerus meraba kulit halus Rukia. Sekarang Rukia mulai merasa takut dengan pria ini.

"He-hey, ada apa dengan-"

Tanpa Rukia duga, pria bermata hazel ini menciim dirinya didepan kelas. Membuat Rukia membelalakkan matanya lebar. Bukan dirinya saja yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Ichigo, Grimmjow, Yoruichi, sahabat-sahabat Ichigo, bahkan siswa-siswi di kelas ini membelalakkan matanya lebar dan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang notabenenya sangat tidak menyukai gadis manapun, bertindak sebegini ekstremnya?

Ashido Kano tersenyum menyeringai. Ditatapnya langit biru diluar kelasnya.

"Yare-yare, sepertinya akan ada mainan baru yang akan dimiliki Ichigo. Benarkah Ulqui?"

"Kau benar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yoshhh.. inilah dia sepenggal cerita dari chapter 1. Yang nungguin lemon, ntar aja tunggu lebaran monyet ya.**

**(ditimpuk pisang sama readers)**

**Just kidding minna.**

**Ampun, ini susah amat mau bikin karakter Ichigo yang dingin. Beta kebiasaan bikin karakter Ichi yang konyol sih dibanding itu. Gak bakat bikin karakter kayak gini kayaknya. (pundung dipojokan)**

**Saya lagi mencoba hal baru dengan pundah ke fandom lain. Tapi saya gak akan meninggalkan fandom yang paling saya cintai diseluruh anime ini (alahhhhh) yaitu Ichiruki. Jadi, gak tahu apa yang lagi ada dipikiran beta ni. **

**Beta dah latihan bikin adegan lemon, Cuma kok feelnya gak kerasa. Kalo nanti emang gitu, maap yak. Maklum, beta kan masih polos. (plakkk) ini Cuma curhat dikit ya, pas beta bikin adegan lemon dengan fandom KuroBas dengan pair KagamixRiko, beta ketawa-ketawa sendiri kayak orang sarap. Abis itu lucunya kepala beta, beta tutupin pake kain supaya konsentrasinya bagus. Jadinya, Astaghfirullah bikin beta geleng-geleng.**

**Aishhhh... pokoknya sekali lagi beta bukan orang yang berbakat kalo bikin gituan. Ampun bener dah.**

**Oke, kayaknya kalo dilanjutin tambah gak karuan ini ntar. Tunggu chapter 2 nya ya. Beta mau usaha buat bikin feelnya kerasa. (hiksss..)**

**Makasih buat yang baca atau yang numpang lewat aja. **

**Jaa Mata **


End file.
